


借金少女与新宿恶人

by EroContentTA



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroContentTA/pseuds/EroContentTA
Summary: 现代Paro / 黑道Paro / 学园Paro；私设有鯖咕哒♀，主CP待定简介：新宿的地下世界， 不同势力相互制衡，此消彼长。恶人们因利益而聚，也因利益而分，永不餍足地吞噬、斗争、背叛。不幸卷入其中的欠债少女藤丸立香拼尽全力想要夺回普通生活，然而当她与这个黑暗世界产生交集的时候，深渊早已凝视着她…交错的阴谋如蛛网般越织越密，将每个人引向自己无法逃离的命运。note:想要写成色色的侦探喜剧，剧情什么的只是开车的润滑油吧(暴言)。车指路：第四章（& more）
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Everyone, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Heroic Spirit EMIYA Alter | Archer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“我考虑，是时候定下我的继位人了。”

新宿歌舞伎町街的一间事务所里，参与了地下世界近乎一半的犯罪案件，【幻影魔人同盟】的首脑詹姆斯-莫里亚蒂教授沉吟着说出这番话，却没有得到他想要的反响。

他悄悄抬起头。成员们各司其职地待在自己的位置上，但是谁都没理他：卫宫alter专注地坐在桌前擦着枪；燕青嘴里叼着盒装果蔬汁，正在翻阅一本色情杂志；狼王蜷成一团午睡，巨大的身体占了半个过道；黑森趴在地上，拿着粘胶纸滚筒咕噜咕噜地粘狗毛，身边已经积了半人高的废纸；角落里的魅影抱着一具令人头皮发麻的人体模特，嘴里念念有词。

莫里亚蒂清了清喉咙，继续说：“你们大概知道，我这些年策划了不少在全国范围引起轰动的重大案件，也有人将我称为'犯罪界的拿破仑'、'古今以来最大的阴谋家'等等。对此，我虽不至于信以为真地沾沾自喜，但对自己至今取得的成绩也没有什么可以抱怨的地方…

“然而，前一阵子，我因为偶然而与一名尊姓藤丸的女性相遇。她温柔体贴，优雅迷人，独自抚养着读高中的可爱女儿。与她的相识令我意识到，一直以来，我过着像修道士勺子下的燕麦粥那样寡淡无味的私人生活…

“本以为像我这个岁数的人，幸福美满的家庭生活早已是梦幻泡影。可是最近，一种年轻时从未有过的热情和渴望抓住了我。与这位女性结婚，共同抚育她的女儿，命运在历经五十载后给了我这样的机会…”

“老大，你又想耍什么花招?”燕青打断他，把喝完的果汁盒捏成一团，投进对面的垃圾筒， “要杀人放火直接说，我可没空陪你玩什么解谜游戏。”

“不不不…我什么时候说过那种可怕的事了…我是说真的…”莫里亚蒂从抽屉里拿出一个用手绢包好的东西，“看，证据就是这份用庸俗的金钱无法买到，充分展现出制作者绵绵情意的爱心便当。”

他打开盖子，里面是排列整齐的精美菜色。

“哦多~”燕青稀奇地凑过去，顺手拈了一块炸鸡块扔进嘴里，“味道还不错。”

他勾住莫里亚蒂的肩膀：“诶~老大你真的找到第二春啦~看不出你年过知命还蛮有一套的嘛~那这个组就放心交给我吧! 组名换成【新新组】怎么样？你看，新宿的Assassin，新~新~”

说完，燕青被自己的冷笑话逗得哈哈大笑。

卫宫alter在一旁冷冷地说：“ 想升职就先把自己的份内事做好。昨晚港口消失的那批货查到下落了吗？”

“不要那么着急嘛~”燕青舔着手指，放开护食的50代，“混混们抓到了一个在码头上工作的保安员，昨天晚上明明不是他值班的时间，却一个人鬼鬼祟祟地在周围乱晃。我看就是这家伙被人买通走漏了风声，接下来只要用酷刑让他招供就好了吧~嘿嘿，用锯子好呢？还是电钻好呢？”

卫宫听完他的汇报，想了想说：“七天以内把货追回来，买家那边我去交涉。”

莫里亚蒂正用手机给便当拍照，他叮嘱卫宫：“没有必要的话不要使用暴力，我相信大家都是通情达理的人。”

卫宫alter不太情愿地做了个“知道”的手势。

仿佛在聊着家常便饭的闲话一般，事情就这么定了下来。燕青百无聊赖地坐回椅子上，重新拿起了杂志：“哎...干脆我也出去找点乐子算了，每天和你们几个待在一起都快闷出病了...相扑、拳斗、美酒、佳肴、音乐…那么多让人喜欢的事...要是有什么地方可以一次性全部做个遍就好了~”

他突然想到什么似的抬起头，问卫宫alter：“对了，你有没有去过一丁目新开的那家摸到爽女学生cosplay风俗店啊？感觉你会很喜欢这种的诶…一起去测评一下?”

卫宫装好手上的枪，测试了一下扳机：“闭嘴。”

同一时间，高中二年级的藤丸立香正困惑地在书包中翻找。

奇怪…我的便当呢?明明早上做好放进去的...

“你看她，终于连饭也吃不起了欸。”

“活该吧~她家不是欠了很多债吗？那就去还钱啊，怎么还好意思天天大摇大摆地出现在别人眼前啊？“

“说不定人家晚上都在拼命‘工作’努力赚钱呢~”

“哈哈哈你好过分，不过有可能哦~”

窃窃的私语在教室里散播开来，立香抬起头，一旁交头接耳的同学马上假装什么都没发生地回到了之前的话题，而最先挑起流言的肇事团体则一副事不关己的样子嘻嘻哈哈谈笑着。

她叹了口气。在这里待着也不是办法，借家政教室的材料做点饼干吧。这么想着，立香默默起身离开了教室。

经过学校中庭的时候，她突然被一双手从后抱住。

“前辈，找到你了~”玛修脸蛋红扑扑的，因为刚刚跑过所以还在喘着气，她止不住雀跃地说，“我们一起吃午饭吧！"

立香的心脏揪紧了。

啊，学妹太可爱了我该怎么办！

就在她犹豫要不要转身抱紧她的小茄子时，中庭的学生们像一滴水滴入滚油中那样沸腾起来。

“是亚瑟会长啊！”

“还有贝德维尔大人!”

“亚瑟大人怎么会降临区区中庭？”

“会长身边的美少女是谁？可恶，等级好高的样子。“

众人视线的中心，那位被整个学园的人奉为王族的学生会长正缓步走来。

立香记得他是某个知名财团的继承人，据说此财团的影响甚至可以动摇下届首相的选票。由于学生会长容颜柔美，且身姿如百合花一般高洁挺拔，自己曾一度怀疑他的性别。不过话说回来，穿着男生制服的亚瑟并未让人感到丝毫违和，甚至可以说非常合适。加上周围人理所当然将他认作男性的态度，使立香也渐渐接受了这个事实。

亚瑟向女伴微微倾身：“学校到这里就参观完毕了。接下来稍作休息，一起去学生会室用餐吧，桂妮薇儿。”

气质娴静的少女顺从地点点头。在旁观者的立香看来，两人简直像中世纪手抄本上华丽的金银饰线那样闪闪发亮。

就在她暗自惊叹之际，亚瑟发现了躲在立香身后的玛修。

“玛修，请过来见一下我的未婚妻。”

“桂妮薇儿，来给你介绍一下。这位是玛修，兰斯洛特卿的女儿，现在正担任学生会的书记。“

“您...您好...” 玛修扭扭捏捏地走到他们跟前。

亚瑟观察着未婚妻的反应，桂妮薇儿一如既往浅浅地微笑着，没有透露出任何心意。

“桂妮薇儿很快就会转入这所学校。我正带她四处熟悉一下，你愿意与我们同行吗？”

“可是...”玛修为难地看了一眼前辈，又无法当众拒绝亚瑟的要求。

立香觉得心脏刺痛了一下：对啊，玛修也是属于那边的世界啊…

亚瑟也注意到了立香：“叫上你的朋友也可以哦。”

“啊，不，像我这种人…”立香慌慌张张地摆手道，“玛…玛修，之前忘了告诉你，我中午还有些事，没办法陪你了。抱…抱歉…我还赶时间，就先走了!”

说完，她逃也似的离开了。

看着神情落寞的玛修，亚瑟不解地问站在一旁的贝德维尔：“玛修最近很黏那个女孩？”

贝德维尔恭敬地行礼，然后回答说：“正如您所见，吾王。两人相识以后，玛修小姐的笑容也变多了。”

”是么...”亚瑟望着一个人走远的立香，若有所思。

“亚瑟。”桂妮薇儿回头呼唤他。

“嗯，我来了。”亚瑟温柔地说，脸上的表情令人捉摸不透。


	2. Chapter 2

放学后，站在歌舞伎町街标志性的门形霓虹灯牌前，藤丸立香意识到自己正目不转睛地盯着手捧奶茶打打闹闹的女高中生们。她不好意思地低下头，匆匆离开了人潮涌动的中央大道。

远离主路的地方，游客变得稀少，开始上班的风俗业者和准备通宵喝酒的游民们三三两两地站在路旁。立香来到一幢老旧的大楼前。自从六年前的枪击事件以来，这里就一直处于半废弃的状态。产权人经过几次拍卖流拍已经放弃了出手的希望，只能将它租给一些可疑的店家勉强赚着租金。

立香脚步拖沓地走进阴暗的大楼，她思索着自己今后的人生方向，每登上一格楼梯，心情就沉重一分。

三楼只有一间空房作为办公室租了出去。这里原址是一家60年代开业的爵士喫茶店，因而门扉还保留了当时的昭和感。棕色的门框质朴而复古，毛玻璃上印有"Golden Hind Finance”的字样。 一打开门，立香便闻到了熟悉的烟味和发霉的呢绒味。

“立~香~亲~”黑胡子从满桌的手办中猛地抬起头来，“和在下一起cosplay吧~让我看看体操服~~”

“胡子去死。”

“呐呐，炸弹有四种做法你知道么~嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻！要学怎么做炸弹吗？” 梅菲斯特从旁边伸出脑袋，身体以不似人的姿势扭成麻花。

“不要，走开。”

藤丸立香甩开这两块狗皮膏药，径直走向最里面的桌子。

“一直以来承蒙您照顾了，这是下个月的份额。” 她把一个褐黄色的信封放在桌上。

“哈哈哈，立香今天心情不好吗？”赫克托尔笑着问，抖了抖烟灰。

他打开手边的账本，在立香的名字旁打了个勾。和这小丫头打交道也不是一两天了。五年前的一天，那会儿Golden Hind还刚刚成立，社长德雷克带着黑胡子出去收账，回来时就往他的怀里扔了个湿漉漉的东西，一开始他还以为是只淋了雨的小狗，定睛一看却是一个浑身发抖的年轻女孩。就在他手忙脚乱地找毛巾帮她擦干的时候，社长大手一挥，说：

“以后这家伙的债归我们管了。”

趁德雷克带女孩去楼下中华饭店吃饭的当口，黑胡子把事情的经过告诉了赫克托尔。原来立香的母亲陷在可疑宗教里借了大笔欠款，债主从母亲那里拿不回钱，就准备从女儿那里压榨出最后一点价值。德雷克和黑胡子从风俗街收完钱出来的时候，两个凶形恶状的男人正要把她拖进一家爱情旅馆，卖给恋童癖变态当玩物。

“然后BBA就把她的债务买下来了，真是个多管闲事（最喜欢了）的女人。当然，在下也不忘记英雄救美。在BBA痛揍那些人的时候，在下一展绅士风度，想要把小姑娘带回车里，结果不知为什么被小姑娘当成了变态一伙，往在下的脸上一阵乱抓后就想要逃跑。不过大概是太慌乱了没看清方向，她直接翻进了水沟里。”蒂奇顶着满脸的伤痕说。

自那以后，Golden Hind Finance的办公室里每个月都能准时看到藤丸立香的身影。尽管德雷克社长表示不需要她承担，立香却坚持自己能够打工偿清债务，也许是报恩的信念驱使着她，五年来立香从来没有拖欠过一次还款。

对我们这些必须东奔西跑要债的人来说还真是帮大忙了，赫克托尔想。他在信封上写下立香的名字和偿还的份额，放进抽屉，香烟的烟雾在他指间缭绕。

“大叔答应过要戒烟的吧，吸烟的人早死率要比不吸烟的人高1.7倍哦。还有你的腱鞘炎好了吗？”立香用看犯人的眼神盯着他。

赫克托尔想起来，这丫头心情不好就会很毒舌啊。他苦恼地摸了摸下巴的胡茬。“大叔也是有各种各样情况的...放过我吧...”

立香一屁股坐在他身边的办公椅上，椅子嘎吱作响地转了半圈，她东张西望了一下，问：“德雷克社长还没回来吗？”

赫克托尔把剩下的香烟轻轻搁在烟灰缸上，他转头看了看钟，说：“社长和哥伦布去港区谈生意，已经去了4个小时了。”

黑胡子插嘴道：“那个哥伦布明明只是个新人，肯定是作为前辈的我陪着去比较好吧！BBA真是眼瞎了，我看那小子贼眉鼠眼的就不是个好人。”

“你就死心吧，毕竟这桩生意是哥伦布牵线的。这次的对象是‘卡美洛财团’派出的代表，一般人可找不来这么大的客户。”

“哈？难道那个卡美洛财团要找我们借钱？”黑胡子不懂。

赫克托尔向他解释道：“听说他们前一阵子吞下了A国银行8亿美元的坏账。我认为，本业不是资产管理的卡美洛财团为了消化这笔债务，现在一定在四处招兵买马，吸收对解决不良债权有经验的人才。也许我们明天就摇身一变，成为大企业的员工了。”

他看了一眼立香，“而且，这种有名的财团为了不在明面留下任何污点，说不定还会把我们手上客户的欠债都一并收购过去，当作封口费。那么到时候立香也可以回到普通生活，不用再与我们有瓜葛了吧。”

立香抠着椅子把手上被烟灰烫出的洞，闷闷地说：“回到普通生活什么的...我又没钱上大学...没办法变成闪亮亮的人...也没和朋友一起喝过珍珠奶茶...”

“虽然不知道你在和谁怄气，不过总会有办法的，自己的人生就尽量放轻松地过吧~” 赫克托尔揉乱她的头发。

因为被摸摸头，立香的表情似乎松懈了一些，她从书包里拿出用烘培纸小心包好的饼干，问：“我借学校的家政教室做了奶油曲奇，大叔要吃吗？”

“JK的手制曲奇，放着我来!”黑胡子跨栏式地冲了过来，把饼干抢过来通通倒进嘴里，“呕…好甜!!”

“哦是吗？我还有半公斤砂糖没放进去呢？” 立香没有感情地说，一边把真正的饼干偷偷塞到了赫克托尔手中。

赫克托尔嘴角上扬。他把饼干揣进上衣口袋，克制住自己的笑容抬起头。这时，他发现门口一道反光。

“危险！快趴下！”

一阵枪响，整个办公室转眼一片狼藉，桌上的东西都成了蜂窝。

“在下的手办啊!!!” 伴随着黑胡子的惨叫，赫克托尔按着立香的头躲在桌下，把她紧紧护在胸口。

“哈啊哈哈哈哈哈，噫嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿!”梅菲斯特甩着大长腿在子弹间弹跳。

“笨蛋！”赫克托尔试图去够放枪的保险柜，刚伸出手就被四处飞散的跳弹逼回原位。

过了一会儿，枪声渐渐止住了。一个手下踢开已经破破烂烂的门，燕青大摇大摆地走了进来，把一个血肉模糊的男人扔到赫克托尔面前。

“认识他吗？”

赫克托尔努力辨认趴在地上抽搐的人。“你是...山田先生？"

这是他负责的一个客户，好赌成瘾，为了借钱把老家的房子都抵押上了。最近他还想把自己刚来东京的侄子拉下火坑，找他当担保人再借四十万，社长严正拒绝了他，并且下令以后Golden Hind Finance再不许借给他一分钱。

“他们告诉我，只要我把码头的情况说出来，就可以把我的欠款一笔勾销，还能再给我二十万的赏金！我真的就只做了这些，其它的我什么都不知道啊！”山田惊恐地指着赫克托尔，五根手指被切掉了两根，断指胡乱包着纱布，还在往外渗血。

赫克托尔把怀里的立香藏得更深了些，他一头雾水地问：“你在说什么？”

“我确认过了哦，他账户上昨天转进的二十万，确实是从你们公司的户头上划过去的。”黑洞洞的枪口顶住赫克托尔的脑袋，“货在哪里？不想死的话就不要和我说不知道。”

赫克托尔明白自己这时候百口莫辩，说什么对方都不会相信。面对全副武装的敌人，他决定铤而走险，沉默地指了指保险柜。

“哦？那里面有什么吗？”

“我家社长在足立区有一个仓库，仓库的钥匙平时就放在那个保险柜里，密码只有社长和我知道。我想，你要寻找货物的话就只有去那里了吧。”

黑胡子在旁边给自己加戏：“赫克托尔我看错你了，你小子居然出卖社长！”

说完，他就被身边的雀蜂用枪托狠敲了肚子。燕青冷漠地往那边瞟了一眼，指挥赫克托尔：“去开。”

赫克托尔用眼神示意立香乖乖躲好，然后慢慢起身，走到保险柜前。

里面应该还放着之前情人节从梅菲斯特那里没收的滴答君...虽然搞不好连自己的命也要搭进去，不过，只要立香可以趁乱脱身的话...

保险柜传来“咯哒”的解锁声，赫克托尔深吸一口气，准备拉开柜门。

燕青阻止了他。

“我像是那种脑子不好使的角色吗？”

他对身边的雀蜂说：“你去开。其他人往后退，万一里面有炸弹呢~”

被抽到的雀蜂两股战战，但也只能硬着头皮摸上了柜门。死了，赫克托尔想。

突然，桌子下面传来“咚”的一声闷响，让在场所有神经紧绷的人都吓了一跳。


	3. Chapter 3

突如其来的声响让准备打开保险柜的雀蜂迟疑起来，也吸引了燕青的注意力。

他弯下腰查看，随即脸上绽放出大大的笑容。“哇~你们这里藏着什么呀~过来呀，来哥哥这里~”燕青像发现了流浪小猫小狗一样对立香招手。

立香警惕地抱着书包挡在身前。

“哥哥我对养小动物很有经验哦，怎么样，要来我家吗~？”燕青不依不挠地往桌子底下凑，他拿出手机，在立香面前打开相册，“以前养的波奇我到现在还留着照片呢...奇怪，存到哪里去了？”

燕青的手指在粗大的金属指环下显得白净修长，他划过一张张照片，里面出现的内容不是被揍得面目全非的男人，就是和不同女人的性爱自拍。终于，他翻到了想要找的图片。“很可爱吧？虽然最后逃掉了...不过放心，我会对你很温柔的啦~”

说着，他向立香伸出手，在她的脸蛋上捏来捏去。

立香抵死不从，无奈后退的余地有限，非但没能脱离燕青的魔爪，挤得鼓鼓的颊肉反而让他捏得更欢了。

“胡子说过，如果他死了，我就可以继承他的手办。”立香挣扎着发出声音。

燕青放开了她。“你说什么？”

立香不甘示弱地瞪回燕青。“你知道吗...那个黑胡子桌上的塑料小人，随便哪个的价格都可以抵我两个月的生活费，我一开始听到也吓了一跳...可是跟着胡子一次次跑秋叶原和Comikon以后我明白了，死宅的钱就是这么好赚...那个绝版的Lulu酱，如果放到二手网站上竞标的话，可以轻轻松松卖到十五万日元吧...

“我一直幻想着，如果胡子明年出意外死掉的话，我就有钱付大学的考试费和入学金了...”

“可是现在连最后一线希望也破灭了...”立香眼里噙着泪珠，“像你这种随便践踏别人梦想的人，我绝不会向你屈服！”

她移开书包，露出手中正在向外冒烟的易拉罐。

“那是?”

赫克托尔大吼：“就是现在!”

立香把罐子扔了出去，白色的浓烟瞬间淹没了整个房间。

五分钟后，当燕青一伙人再次恢复视野时，Golden Hind Finance的办公室已经人去楼空。

一直逃到了二丁目以外，赫克托尔才放下立香。他喘着气说：“呼~呼~这种体力活真的不适合大叔我啊...啊...不要踢我！不是在讲立香胖的意思啦！"

“刚刚是怎么回事？”黑胡子一脸懵逼地问。

立香开始科普：“中午做饼干剩下的白砂糖和小苏打，加上梅菲斯特之前硬塞给我的硝石粉，以2份兑3份的比例倒进垃圾筒的空咖啡罐里，然后再用大叔抽了一半的香烟当导火索。

“炸弹虽然做不了，但是梅菲说过，这样混合就能变成简易的烟雾弹，是吧？” 立香向梅菲斯特摇了摇手里剩下的一小袋粉末。

“呼呼呼呼呼，啊哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“呜啊...梅菲殿看起来超级开心的...”

“话说，”黑胡子委屈巴巴地转向立香，“刚刚立香酱说想要在下去死是在开玩笑吧（哭）？”

“当然啦~”立香拍着胡子的后背安慰他，“那是为了让引线充分燃烧，所以在拖延时间啦~”

“哈哈哈那就好，其实在下真正有价值的手办都放在家里~~欸嘿★”

“哈哈哈黑胡子氏不如你现在原路返回去死一死吧★~”

“赫克托尔！这孩子的眼睛没有在笑的，好可怕！”黑胡子流泪猫猫头，找赫克托尔告状。

赫克托尔无视他。“我给社长发了短信，她和哥伦布已经谈完生意出来了，我们去老地方碰头。”

他把趁乱带走的武器分给黑胡子和梅菲斯特，然后问立香：“你一个人回去要紧吗？虽然跟我们在一起反而危险...”

立香展示了一下自己并不存在的肌肉，自信地说：“没问题！对方再怎么神通广大，也没办法马上找到一个素不相识的女高中生吧。而且我之后还要去打工......等等，现在几点了？"

梅菲斯特拿出滴答君。“滴答滴答~嗯嗯~滴答君说正好是6点整呢哈哈哈~”

“不好！打工要迟到了！” 赫克托尔还想说什么，立香已经小跑着往外赶了，“有什么事打我家门口杂货店的电话吧，老奶奶会帮我转接的~” 说着她便消失在了街口。

立香紧赶慢赶地到达打工的料亭，脾气不好的店长已经开始大发雷霆了，手里的厨刀磨得霍霍直响。

立香小心翼翼地赔不是：“迟到了5分钟...非...非常抱歉！我马上去换好制服...”

店长重重地把鰤鱼拍在砧板上。“你还有时间换衣服吗！先把第一单送了！今天订餐的客人我可惹不起，你自己去和客人解释！”

立香只能灰溜溜地穿着校服去送餐。

照着手上的地址，她来到一幢高级公寓前，上楼按了门铃，门很快就打开了。

卫宫alter正在讲电话。“对，七天以内，不会有变故。“

他浑身散发出“生人勿近”的气场，单手解着领带，深色的西装外套脱在一旁，露出底下的枪套。

立香想：好恐怖，是黑社会的人，不敢动不敢动。

卫宫alter注意到眼前呆立的女孩，快速地上下打量了一下她，立香怯怯地说：

“您的外送...”

“外送啊，进来吧。”

他让出一边，示意立香往里走。

看到这里，请读者们注意，世间的误会往往因为沟通不善导致，由于信息的不对等，有时即便只是多说几个字、少说几个字的差异也会造成截然不同的理解。而正是因为这个道理，在刚才的一瞬间，误会产生了。

让我们来还原一下立香和卫宫alter这段对话的真正含义。

“您的(料亭)外送…”

同时叫了两份外卖犒劳自己，且心不在焉地看到对方穿着校服的卫宫alter却是这么理解的：

“(女学生Cosplay风俗)外送啊，进来吧。”

就在立香迟疑之际，电话那头传来哇啦哇啦的咒骂声，卫宫alter狠狠捶了一下墙，对纠缠不休的买家低吼：“不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”

“唔...”立香顿时觉得自己弱小可怜又无助，只得乖乖听客人的话进了玄关。

门在立香身后关上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：东京事变《遭难》


	4. Chapter 4

立香人生第一次站在六本木高级公寓40层的落地窗前，被眼前的绝美夜景惊得合不拢嘴。她把餐盒放在窗边的小桌上，像个出来春游的小学生那样偷偷踮起脚向外看。地平线以内流光溢彩，晚上的车流如同一条鳞片闪闪的巨蛇，缓缓向远处鲜红的东京铁塔蠕动。

房间内同样灯火通明。卫宫alter给自己倒了一杯波本酒，握在手里摇晃，雕工精美的冰球在琥珀色液体中敲击着杯沿。他自认为是一个在性爱方面较为冷淡的人。与某个混在女人堆里的轻浮混蛋不同，他讨厌纠缠不清的女性关系，而愿意选择更有效率的方式解决自己的生理需求。原本他对燕青中午的提议不屑一顾，不过转念一想，自己已经许久没有放松过了，趁着明天周末偶尔清空一下压力也无妨，于是便像往常一样叫了外送服务。

挂掉电话，卫宫alter站在闪耀着黑曜石光芒的吧台后面看着立香。女孩带着紧张的神情站在沙发旁，一双圆溜溜的大眼睛机警又好奇地观察着四周，连带着翘起的发辫也不安分地摇来摇去。她的体态纤瘦，从宽松的校服领口中隐约可见形状清晰的锁骨，轻盈的布料在胸前勾勒出一对发育良好的乳房。百褶裙的裙摆在她踮脚的时候微微向上提，露出底下被黑丝紧紧包裹的大腿根部。

现在的风俗店，动不动就搞这些有的没的噱头，卫宫alter皱着眉头想，最近他手下好几家经营不善的夜店和俱乐部都来找他商量，要开展什么兽耳娘、女学生伴游业务，被他通通否决。不去思考怎么好好改进经营模式，却整天只想着在形式上跟风，像那个轻浮混蛋一样被这种无聊的把戏牵着团团转。在他看来，换几件花里胡哨的衣服，摆出故作清纯的举止，这些店的花招大概也不过如此。本着探查的心理，卫宫alter一口气喝完了手中的酒，来到立香面前。

立香礼仪端正地站直了，遵照店长“不管客人多么古怪，都不要多嘴”的严厉教导，耐心等待对方掏出钱包付钱。她心里打着小算盘：如果碰到客人心情好的话可能还会多给一些小费~

“你...不需要先去洗个澡什么的吗？”

“???”

“哼，连这也是服务的一部分么？我懂了，就按你们店的做法来吧。“

“??????”

还没反应过来，立香就被一股无法抗拒的力量横抱了起来，眼前只看见一个轮廓分明的下巴，闻到须后水淡淡的香味。晕头转向之际，立香听到卧室的门被拉开，随即便跌进了一张宽阔的双人大床中。

卫宫alter以抱着的姿势将立香放下，自己也顺势覆盖了上去。起初，没搞清状况的立香像个突然被扔进海里的人一样牢牢抓着男人胸前的衣物。很快，她便意识到了自己当前的处境，开始激烈地挣扎起来。

“不用和我玩这套，你老实待着就行。”卫宫alter正准备脱裤子，此时不耐烦地按住她的手。

立香气极了。明明是个感觉不错的帅哥，却要学人家当色狼，黑社会找不到女朋友的嘛？！

她在脑中快速回放学校体育课教的防狼自卫术：首先用膝盖顶住对方的腹部，让其无法继续向前靠近；然后另一只脚踢向对方的胯部，使自己拉开距离；最后用左手手心猛推对方右手的手腕，这样便能从被人压倒的情况下成功突破！

立香想起每次课后找玛修练习这套动作的时候，因为害怕伤到娇嫩的小茄子，自己都只敢使出三分力。就算这样，玛修也总是马上就气喘吁吁、满脸通红地放开了她。现在到了真正的危机时刻，她也不需要再保留实力了。所有的训练成果都将在此处得到验证，立香使出自己全身的力气，顶住！再踢！

仿佛踢在了坚硬的石块上，立香的脚掌震得生疼，两人的姿势却没有丝毫变化，对方也没有怵于自己的攻击而放手。她不信邪地又补了两脚。

"......" 卫宫alter见女孩用穿着丝袜的小腿在自己的那里蹭来蹭去，只觉得全身的血液都涌向了一处，差点按捺不住。他低声咒骂了一句，抓住立香的脚踝，拉到腰侧紧紧夹住，然后不顾她对自己又推又打，伸手探进了立香的校服里。

女孩的肌肤摸起来紧实细腻，腰间有着玲珑的曲线，然而手指轻轻用力就能陷进软绵绵的脂肪中。卫宫沿着小腹、侧腰、肋骨...一点点向上游移，路上不停地捏捏掐掐，同时嘴也没有闲着。舌尖上还残留着波本威士忌的果香，他像打开牡蛎的外壳一样撬开了立香的牙齿，吸舔着里面珍贵的嫩肉。

乳头被碰到的时候，立香叫出了声，原本蓄势待发准备向下狠咬的小尖牙也在途中软掉了，成了奶猫级别的小力啮啃。一下子进入了太过刺激的大人的世界，立香还不知道怎么反应才好。平时连自己都不怎么敢触碰的敏感部位被男人的指腹擦得烫烫的，感觉胀大了好几倍，即使看不见伸在衣服底下的手，对方的一举一动却通过神经末梢清晰地传达给了自己。 

脑中有许多小气泡”啪嗒啪嗒“接连破裂，像在大夏天喝到了冰镇的碳酸饮料一样，立香绷紧了身体，身上细小的汗毛一根一根竖了起来。

就在她咬着手指浅浅喘息的时候，男人突然停止了欺负自己的动作。立香眼眶湿润地用探询的目光看了对方一眼，这一眼让卫宫alter完全沦陷了。

“原来如此，确实感觉不坏。”

看着害羞地把脸埋到枕头里，身体又诚实地等着他抚摸、正因期待而微微颤抖的少女，卫宫觉得自己好像也陷入了角色当中，真的把对方当成了一个懵懂无知的女高中生。他开始细细探寻起立香身上的敏感带，观察她青涩的反应。每次少女忍不住娇喘出声，卫宫就故意往那里多按几下，然后问她：“是这里吗？” 一直到女孩用快要哭出来的表情乖乖点头，才放过她继续前往下一个地方。

最后，卫宫alter来到了一处小小的高地，前方已经形成了一片濡湿的水洼。他蘸取了粘稠的爱液，打着圈将它涂抹在只露出了一点点的肉珠上，然后又去发掘底下那条细缝。

“欺负人...”立香本能地夹紧双腿，结果这么一来让男人的大手更加紧密地贴合在了自己的私处，但是松开的话又会让坏心眼地拉扯着自己那里敏感肉肉的犯人重获自由。她就这么进退两难地抱着卫宫的手臂，过了一会儿还是忍不住，偷偷摇着屁股去蹭他的掌心。

立香的这点小动作全被卫宫看在眼里，他再也无法忍耐，一把翻过这只发情的小猫，就要进行下一步。

这时门铃响了。

卫宫alter没有理会。可是，门铃像催命一样响个不停，然后便是持续不断的敲门声，最后外面静了一会儿，钥匙孔传来开门的声音。

卫宫只觉得头上青筋暴起：“......那家伙为什么会有我家钥匙?”

燕青长驱直入地闯了进来，他熟稔地来到卧室门口：“我就知道你在家。听我说，今天我被一个丫头片子摆了一道，真的气死我了!”

随后，燕青站在原地愣了两秒。他看看处在硬挺状态的卫宫alter，又看看衣衫不整的立香。

此时她已经慢慢回过神来。两人对看了一眼。

“怎么是你！” “你怎么在这里？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次的车应该暂时就到这里？老母亲表示，现在3P对我们立香还太早了？（以后有的是机会


	5. Chapter 5

“哈哈哈哈哈哈没想到你真的去点女学生风俗外卖了！” 燕青笑得在床上打滚。

卫宫alter黑着脸从钱包中取出一沓谕吉，放在桌上。“是我误会了，抱歉，多给的钱就当小费吧。” 说完他一个人走进了洗手间。

立香一副做错事被抓现行的样子，如履薄冰地坐在床角，与不知道什么时候被解开的胸罩搭扣搏斗。越是心急就越是扣不上，她的耳朵都红了，薄薄的皮子下面透出一层粉色，额头上也渗出了细密的汗珠。

燕青斜着看了她一会儿，凑过来把这颗水蜜桃轻轻揽进怀里。他的手魔术般地动作了两下，搭扣便整齐利落地回归了原位。女孩的身体在他的掌心里颤巍巍的，像一只给人捉住的鸽子，还想再次飞走。

“跟那种可疑的大叔、怪人们混在一起...你还是和那个时候一样没有朋友吗？”

他的话似乎掀起了过去的帷幕一角。立香疑惑地抬起头，发现燕青的脸离她很近，近到可以看清映在对方眼底的自己。她心有所感地张了张嘴，却什么话也说不出来，脑中迷雾重重，无法接近记忆的核心。

见女孩努力回想、脸皱成苦瓜的欠揍模样，燕青感觉牙根痒痒的，低头就在软嫩的脸颊上留下一排齿尖锋利的牙印。

“好痛！”

“妨害黑道会有什么后果...随便接近陌生男人会有什么后果...吃过那么多苦头还不长教训？不给你点厉害尝尝，你这丫头就记不住我姓甚名谁了是吧？” 他抓住立香的肩膀，把她的身体向后按，“说，那帮人到底去哪里了？”

立香竭力在床边支撑住自己，一面捂着被咬疼的地方，大义凛然地喊道：“我是不会出卖大家的！” 讲完她心虚地缩了缩脖子，生怕对方气急攻心再给自己来一口。

燕青冷笑道：“看来你确实没有任何长进呢。像你这样的女孩，某天突然人间蒸发的情况在这个新宿也是屡见不鲜哦...

“我听说，最近黑市有个绰号'蓝胡子'的男人在高价收购年轻女孩…那是个像海蚯蚓一样恶心的家伙，简直就是从马里亚纳海沟走出来的怪物…到了他手上的话…哈哈哈，那个价格可不会是单单拿来做性奴那么简单...

"我再问你一次，你是想给海魔做成章鱼烧呢，还是放弃抵抗乖乖招供呢？”

“我...”立香焦急地望了一眼大门的方向，灰心丧气地想到：这次真的要被大卸八块，裹上面衣，在铁盘上烤得滋滋作响、香气四溢了。

她的肚子不合时宜地饿了起来。

“被做成撒了满满海苔和木鱼花的章鱼烧之前，可以让我最后再说一句吗？” 立香紧张地咽了口口水，试着唤出了记忆里那个模糊的身影，

“你的性格还是这么恶劣啊，小乙哥哥。”

~六年前~

情人节当天，整个新宿沉浸在用塑料彩灯和看板广告堆积出的浪漫气氛中。二月的冷风穿过光秃秃的榉树枝，被叫来担任保镖的中村快速地来回踱步，一双豺狼似的眼睛紧盯着对面的火山会馆。

会馆一楼是临街而立的老牌中华料理店【大名府】，也是中村所属的室川组与中国人帮派忠义会本次和谈的舞台。中村用西装袖口擦了擦清水鼻涕，幽灵一样干枯的手指抖索着又点燃一根香烟。

对讲机里传来嘶啦嘶啦的杂音，一个沉稳的男声响起：“骷髅，我们这里快结束了。外面情况怎么样？”

这声音是中村的双胞胎哥哥，事实上，平时大家口中的“中村”指的都是他——老大的左右手、室川组的接班人。两兄弟从最底层摸爬滚打上来，哥哥虽然不是传统意义上的武斗派，却因其胆识与忠心而受到众人的尊敬；相反，弟弟则被组里的多数派所不齿。他接管兴奋剂生意之后染上了毒瘾，就像让一只老鼠来守米缸，近水楼台的他时不时会偷拿两包来解馋。这种毫不节制的生活习惯反应在外表上，久而久之便让他得到了“骷髅”的外号。

中村环顾四周，一个漂亮的黑发少年不知什么时候蹲在路边。他约莫15、6岁，穿着略显宽大的刺绣夹克，嘴里叼着一盒综合果蔬汁。少年全神贯注地看着街对面，自言自语地说道：

“来来轩的豚骨酱油拉面不错，四川馆的担担面也不错，但果然还是大名府的老北京炸酱面最好啊~”

中村用脚尖踢踢他。“小子，这家店今天不会营业了，你去西武新宿站前的麦当劳吧。”

少年哈哈大笑。

中村不爽。想当年那里可是附近工高学生的热门据点。他和大哥在被劝退以前常常逃课，从倒霉蛋身上捞足油水后，就会跑到站前的麦当劳吹着免费空调吃薯条。两人肆无忌惮地冲路过的美女调笑，或是与邻校的刺头斗殴，那时还以为这种无忧无虑的时光可以永远持续下去...

奇怪于自己突如其来的感伤，中村把烟头扔在地上踩灭。他端出黑道的架势，向少年发出最后通牒。

“我不管你是去五星级酒店吃大餐也好，还是回家去吸你妈妈的奶也好，总之你小子不想挨揍的话就别杵在这儿。"

“我走了，我走了。”少年灵巧地跳起来，掸掸自己的裤腿，“哎...真可惜...以后也说不准能不能继续开下去...”

中村用鼻子哼了一声，转过身向对讲机里报告：一切正常，没有异样。回头时少年已经不见了。

五分钟后，从火山会馆内传来“啪啪啪啪”几声闷响，没多久一群人神色慌张地从餐馆里跑出来。领头是室川组的若头辅佐，他气势汹汹地向中村直冲而来。“他往哪里跑了？！”

“谁？”中村刚开口，就被对方一拳打翻在地上。

“废物！”若头辅佐咬着牙吐出这一句，匆匆地往区役所通十字路口方向赶去。

中村内心涌起灾难的预感，刚刚的那一击打掉了他一颗门牙，可是他从感觉上却完全麻痹了，只是行尸走肉般地走进了餐馆。

老爹和哥哥都躺在血泊之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉隔了这么久才更，之前脑袋一片空白，完美地卡文了〒▽〒 大家卡文的时候都是怎么克服的呢？


	6. Chapter 6

【寻狗启事】

你有见过这只白狗吗？

这不是我的狗，我只是随手扔给它食物而已。

但是我已经好几天没见到它，而且给它买了太多东西我懒得退。请帮助我把它找回来。

它的名字是卡瓦斯Ⅱ世，你这么叫它很可能不会答应。

因为它不是我的狗。

联系电话: XX-XXXX-XXXX

燕青少年停在下町居民区一根孤零零的电线杆前，津津有味地读起这份张贴。看到末尾，他伸出一根手指，问：“这是你？”

绕着他热情蹦跶的毛团子欢快地摇尾巴，用和照片里同样的姿势仰头看他，“汪！”

“诶~你的主人真是个性格扭曲的人哎。”燕青毫不客气地rua着狗头，“算了，你自己加油吧。我还在逃亡途中呢，后会有期...”

他潇洒地挥挥手，准备离开。

“啊！”

一声惊叫突然划破了安静的小巷，一人一狗不约而同地向右看去。

道路尽头是一个背着书包的小女孩，正像食蚁兽一样张开手臂、蓄势待发。立香(11岁)眼睛闪闪发光，伸手指向这边：“大哥哥，快抓住那条狗！”

卡瓦斯Ⅱ世一脸无辜地瞅瞅燕青。

（让你白嫖那么久，不给我食物就算了，你不会不顾这份萍水相逢的情谊，听那个小丫头的话吧？）

燕青坏笑地看回它。“好久没有施展拳脚了，怎么办好呢~？”

卡瓦斯Ⅱ世后退半步，耳朵折拢贴向脑袋，露出警示的牙床。

（这个新宿，能抓住我的人还没生出来呢！你别过来哦，我超凶的！)

它一个冲刺想从燕青身边逃开，燕青说时迟那时快，使出一招戳脚翻子技法，将白狗翻肚向上拦腰抄了起来。回过神的时候，卡瓦斯Ⅱ世已经被他牢牢钳制在了怀里。白狗像条大虫虫似的扭来扭去，嘴里发出烧水壶的声音。

“谢谢哥哥！”立香“哒哒哒”跑过来。

她从燕青手上接过卡瓦斯Ⅱ世，费力托着它的屁股。“这是商店街那边汉堡店姐姐的狗，说是帮她找回来就会给我很厉害的东西~！”

立香一副掌握了致富密码的样子，兴奋地对燕青说，“哥哥一起来吧？我认为应该能拿到英世的...不...难道说会是谕吉？！”

燕青戳戳她年糕一样软fufu的脸颊，正想拒绝，眼角的余光瞥见袖口的血迹。他不动声色地把手藏到背后，问道：

“你刚刚说的商店街，有卖衣服的地方吗？”

“嗯？有啊，大公设计的衣服很洋气哦~”立香还在一个人想peach。

燕青露出邻家大哥哥般的亲和笑容。

“那我就和你一起去吧~你叫什么名字呀？你可以叫我小乙哥哥......”

霞关，日本东京警视厅总部。

组织犯罪对策部正在举行紧急会议。“一小时前发生的火山会馆枪击事件，嫌犯依然在逃。各警务一定要尽快搜集到相关目击情报，同时调配警力组织巡查队，防止黑社会团体出现大规模报复行动，造成恶劣社会影响，务必不能让伤害到一般市民的情况发生...”

台下，加藤刑事认真地记着笔记。一旁的上司拍拍她，递给她一张纸条：“你去帮大家买点喝的。”

......

“那个死！老！头！”加藤在自动贩卖机前拼命摇着给上司带的可乐。

自从上次加藤制止了对前台妹子性骚扰的上司，他就开始用各种鸡毛蒜皮的名义给她找事，将她排除在重要行动之外。职场PUA的手法运用得炉火纯青，身边的人也只是用一句“你想多了”搪塞，使心直口快的加藤积累了巨大的压力。

加藤阴暗地碎碎念：“诅咒你毛囊坏死...被老婆戴绿帽...”

“咳咳。”

“啊，不好意思。”加藤抱起地上一堆瓶瓶罐罐，赶忙让出机器。

卫宫alter没作更多表示，径直走过加藤，将硬币投入槽口，点击无糖咖啡。整个过程都将她当成空气一般。

“好...好久不见。”加藤尴尬地打招呼。两人既是警校同学，进总部时又是同期，照理说也算有点渊源。只是卫宫这人太过开挂，入职没多久便破了几桩大案，年纪轻轻跻身精英组，导致她一年都见不了他几次。此时加藤深刻理解了咸鱼系玩家遇见氪佬的心情。

“最近有办什么案子吗...” 她没话找话说，“搜查课那帮家伙可是把你捧到天上去了呢。每次来串门都要开个卫宫故事会...比如前段时间的中国富商遇害事件，你在3小时内锁定5名犯人的英勇事迹在我们部门早就无人不知无人不晓了...”

“加藤，关于那个事件你了解多少？”卫宫alter突然打断她发问。

“我也稍微有做过功课啦，毕竟涉及到我们一直在追查的忠义会背后的大金主。”加藤严肃起来，“受害者是歌舞伎町华人商店协会的会长，出事之前曾宣布参加区议员竞选。因为长年为签证过期以及偷渡来日的人提供人道援助，他在华裔群体中当选的呼声很高。

“可是，以其宣扬的政策立场来看，一旦竞选成功，他会成为室川组【新宿开发计划】的最大阻碍。

“我们部本来准备和外事课联手，在竞选期间加强对两边的监视，不料在此之前他就遭遇了不测。犯人们经查是一群残孤黑帮，他们坚称自己在入室行窃时意外遇到屋主，才一不做二不休，痛下杀手。不过显然中国人这边并没有买账，这次室川组遭到袭击就是最好的证据。”

卫宫alter漠然地听着，不时点点头。加藤知道那已经是很高级别的鼓励，因此大胆地说出了自己的推理：“也就是说杀害室川组老大的凶手是忠义会的人，只有他们有动机帮受害者报仇...”

“不对。”

话还没说完就被斩铁截钉地否决了，加藤感觉要是旁边有台摄像机，刚刚那一幕就是直播打脸现场...想到两人的业务能力差距，她还是虚心地凑上了左脸：

“是...是哪里不对呢？卫宫老师...”

“有复仇动机的不仅仅是忠义会，受害者有一个15岁的养子，从前天开始就从福利机构失踪了。”

“你不会觉得...不可能！那只是个孩子啊...！”加藤叫出声。

与此同时，上司锃亮的地中海秃头出现在走廊。“喂！加藤！会都要开完了你在那边偷什么懒？”

“呃...”加藤再次压力上涌。她忍住生理性不适，转头对卫宫alter说，“抱歉，我得走了，有空一起去喝一杯？”

“哼，不必。我只会做自己职责范围内的事，下个任务完成之前我们不会再见面了吧。”

卫宫alter说完便离开了。在他手上，洁白的资料露出一角，上面印着下一个目标人物的名字——杀生院祈荒。


	7. Chapter 7

15：40

燕青少年打开手机，艰难地辨认液晶屏上的数字。一道蛛网状的裂缝从上而下打碎屏幕，他心疼地擦了擦，把它和兜里的小刀放回到一起。

当他还是个孤儿，像条没有主人的野狗穿梭于这片光污染水泥丛林的时候，这把小刀曾是他赖以生存的唯一财产。某位作家说的不错：“你得随身带一把刀子准备必要时使用，才能跟一群流浪汉在一起厮混。”对那些将你看作是个孩子，因此企图半夜摸到你身边的家伙，没有什么比往肚子上开几个窟窿更能让他们理解“别来惹我”这句话了。

他久违地握住凹凸不平的刀柄。这时，立香从汉堡店走出来，手里依旧捧着沉甸甸的大毛团。

“店长说姐姐中午出去以后还没回来。奇怪了...她平常这个时候都会守在店里，一边说着‘生菜放久了口感会变差’，一边在店长瑟瑟发抖的注视下把卖剩的汉堡通通解决啊？”

没妈的孩子像根草，卡瓦斯Ⅱ世无精打采地耷在立香肩上，嘴里不时漏出几声嘤嘤。

“把狗留下不就好了？”燕青从防护栏上跳下。

“不行，卡瓦斯Ⅱ世对五十代大叔超级苛刻。”立香刷刷地摇头，“姐姐说过，店长最近总是一个人念叨一些关于黑洞啊、宇宙的话题，好像是因为店里赚不到钱得了神经衰弱，不能再继续刺激他了。”

她重振旗鼓，朝着新的方向宣布：

“那么，事不宜迟，我们这就出发去大公那...”

“喂，小哥！和她在一起会被诅咒哦！”几个与立香同龄的小学男生聚在马路对面，挤眉弄眼地冲他们起哄。

立香板着脸，默默往燕青身后躲了躲。

“藤丸住在垃圾屋~藤丸的妈妈是女巫~”小鬼们不依不饶，开始唱起自编的歌词。

燕青想：对方只是小学生，把他们衣服扒光连书包一起扔到河里后就收手吧~

卡瓦斯Ⅱ世突然“汪汪汪”地吠叫起来。

“哇，是之前咬了慎二屁股的魔犬！”

“快采用防御阵型，撤退！撤退！”一群人乱作一团，猴子般上蹿下跳地跑了。

燕青把空气摄像机对准低着头站在一边的立香。

“立香小妹妹，刚刚是怎么回事？”

立香像要把不好的回忆挡在门外似的，做了个“拒绝采访”的动作。她气鼓鼓地说道：“不提了！小屁孩真的很幼稚，哼！”

15：55

立香拉开隐藏于老街深处的洋裁店大门，银铃铛清脆地一响。

“大公，我带客人来了！”

弗拉德三世坐在一张高背的胡桃木扶手椅中，他的面前，穿着长裙水手服的龙之魔女（自称）正在毫不退让地大声喧哗。

“...所、以、说！那可是关东地区最大的暴走族集会，我作为【鏖杀龙】第一代头目不穿得风风光光出席怎么行！

“...哈？你问我那些提前预约了的顾客怎么办？管他们去死啦！”

她把自己熬夜画出的刺绣图样拍在桌子上，踌躇满志地说道，“随便说个价吧，老娘可是从夏天开始就在机车厂打工了。哼哼哼~真是等不及想看那个大胃女一败涂地的表情呢~”

大公蹙着眉头，腾出一只手整理被她打乱的桌面。深蓝色的丝绒上摆放着不同种类的布料、线、纽扣和各种配饰，他越过垂着细链的老花镜瞟了一眼对方中二感爆棚的自信之作，手上继续灵活地飞针走线。

“立香我觉得机器人比较帅。”女孩从两人身边冒出头，颇为老练地点评道。卡瓦斯Ⅱ世屁颠屁颠地跑到角落的水盆边，开始啃起自己上次落下的玩具。

“笨蛋！绝对是龙更好！”黑贞指着画中过分展现的迷之气场，解释给她听，“周身化为火焰的三头黑龙（Feuerdrache）寄宿于吾手，一旦其真名解放，封存的力量将打破命之锁，以无尽灾厄吞噬世界（Volkermord）！帅爆了好嘛！你的机器人做得到吗？”

“当然啦！巨神巴贝奇会‘磅—’地放出蒸汽，‘啪—’地机能扩大，‘砰—'地与对手机巨神伊丽莎战斗。”立香比划着，“今天晚上就是大结局了，巨神巴贝奇究竟能不能突破6万5000马力的极限，使用十二必杀技中的最后一招！...我得早点回家开电视确认才行。”

“那...那...确实有点厉害...哪个频道在放?...不对！谁会在特攻服背后绣机器人啊！”

讲着讲着，黑贞发现立香意外穿得有些单薄。她不由分说翻开女孩的书包，看见里面被脏水浸湿的校服外套。

“谁做的？”她的眼神像是要在外套上烧出一个洞，指关节掰得咔咔直响，“是不是那个海带头小鬼又来劲了？我特么...！”

“不...不要冲动啦！”立香赶紧劝住她，“如果像上次那样让他受伤了，对方认真起来要我们赔偿医药费就麻烦了。

“妈妈说，他们家有钱有势，又是学校的捐助人，一不小心的话可能会让立香连学都没得上。”

女孩装出满不在乎的态度说着，

“没事的，我不去理会他们就行了...”

弗拉德三世把针刺进一旁的山羊布偶中。

他冲立香招招手。

“过来试一下这条裙子。”

礼服发出轻柔的刷刷声，立香一眨眼变成了教堂花窗上皓白的小天使；纯手工荷叶褶边层叠地铺散开来，轻薄得像宗教画册里吹一下就能掀起的透明纸。

“转圈。”裙摆哗啦啦地划了个半圆。

“抬手。”立香乖巧地高举双手，大公用大头针给需要加工的细节装饰做上记号。

“唔嗯。只要修改一下腰线，剩下几处缝上花边，很快就能让你穿上了。”他满意地说道。

不过，为了这件纯粹的兴趣之作（Passion Project），把最近三个月的订单全部扔在一边，余也确实有些放纵自己了。大公在心中暗暗反省。

立香像触碰易碎物品那样，入迷地摸了摸如蝴蝶翅膀般微微颤动的小花装饰。

“好漂亮，这不是魔法少女才能穿的衣服吗？”

她有些迟疑。

“可...可是...我没什么钱，这么好看的东西...一定很贵吧...”

大公举着从法国收购的阿朗松蕾丝，正在目测裁剪的长度。

“区区小物，就当是余的谢礼了。你像往常一样，为余好好宣传便是了。”

“嗯！”

立香开心起来，转头得意地告诉燕青，“我是这家店的看板娘哦！”

黑贞脑子里转着各种酷刑方法，心不在焉地插话道：“哈？你还在担心老头子店里没客人会倒闭啊，我跟你说，他简直就是吸血鬼，给那些名流政要们订做的衣服一件要卖...”

大公一个眼神让黑贞乖乖地闭上了嘴。

接着，他用冰湖般的双眸看向燕青，背后装饰画上的长矛尖戟为他的话增添了几分威胁的意味。

“从进门开始，汝身上就散发出如同廉价红酒一般的鲜血气味，令余甚感不快。入侵者！为何手持武器踏入余的店（领）铺（土），又为何伴在纯洁无知的美娜（Mina）身旁？趁下一根尖桩刺入替罪羔羊之前，给余一个合适的答案吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：美娜为《惊情四百年》里薇诺娜·瑞德饰演的那个角色


End file.
